Sweet Dreams
by pr0nz69
Summary: When Gil hears Oz moaning in the night, he assumes that he is suffering from a nightmare and decides to comfort him. But what happens when he discovers that Oz isn't having a nightmare after all?


Ever since Oz had fallen into the Abyss ten years ago, Gil had suffered from insomnia. In the past, he'd told himself that his sleeplessness was a result of worrying about his master's wellbeing and that he'd be able to sleep soundly again once he had returned, but Oz had already been back for months and Gil's sleeping habits had not changed a bit. _So much for that theory_, Gil thought, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Just when he was about to drift off, a loud noise jolted him from his half-slumber. Sitting up and blinking rapidly, he glanced around, realizing that the noise was coming from inside of the mansion. With a heavy heart, he stood up and silently followed the moaning, half knowing where it would lead him.

As he stood uncertainly outside of Oz's bedroom door, hand resting on the cold doorknob, he debated his next move. Certainly it would be respectful to knock before entering, but if he did knock, he was fairly certain that Oz would tell him to leave him alone. He wouldn't be able to refuse an order from his master, but he really wanted to make sure that Oz was okay, and honestly (as difficult as it was to admit to himself), Gil didn't want to be alone tonight. If he just opened the door quietly and slipped in, then he wouldn't have to disobey any orders…

Almost involuntarily, Gil's fingers curled around the knob, cringing at the sound of the lock clicking, and pushed, opening the door slightly. He slipped in and approached the bed. A dying candle provided the only source of light in the nearly empty room. Oz was lying on his side, his back facing Gil. Despite the fact that numerous blankets were draped over his body, he was shaking slightly and clutching the bed covers.

Gil leaned over to peer at Oz's face, which was pale and sweaty. An overwhelming urge to brush his damp bangs off of his forehead suddenly crashed over Gil. His hand hovered momentarily over Oz, but he snapped back to his senses and desisted. Instead, Gil sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do next. Gil suspected the content of his dreams, and after all, what comfort could he possibly provide given that he himself was suffering from the same nightmares? They reflected a reality that neither of them could avoid.

Minutes passed like days as Gil helplessly watched Oz twist and turn in the sheets, his forehead creased and mouth drawn in a tight line, eyes squeezed shut. Would it be better to wake him or to let him rest? Before Gil settled on a course of action, Oz rolled onto his back and relaxed a little, his face easing into a more peaceful expression, and Gil sighed in relief. His whimpering had subsided, and after a few minutes of tranquility, Gil began to feel that he should get going before he was caught. Reluctantly, he made to slide off the bed when he heard a noise that made him stop dead in his tracks. _Did Oz just…_ Gil swallowed heavily. _Did Oz just… moan?_

Oz moaned again, louder, and this time there was no mistaking it. This was nothing like his distressed moans from earlier; this moan sounded… aroused? Gil remained frozen on the end of the bed as all the blood in his body shot straight down to his groin. _Calm down, calm down, you're just imagining things,_ Gil thought furiously as he tried to ignore the tingling sensation in his pants. _Stop being such a pervert! Who gets aroused from hearing someone have a nightmare?_ Gil furtively checked Oz's face to ensure that he was still sleeping, and the expression that he found there sent another fiery jolt to his crotch. All traces of pain were wiped clean from Oz's face; instead, his cheeks were dusted with pink, his temples covered in tiny beads of sweat, his lips parted slightly.

Gil, not for the first time that night, was torn as to what to do. The logical part of him screamed at him to get out of there. Staying was an invasion of Oz's privacy! Gil personally would be mortified if someone ever caught him having a wet dream, and he was certain that Oz would feel the same. But at the same time, Gil found the whole scene to be exceedingly erotic, and try as he might, he could not pull himself away. Every little noise and movement Oz made turned him on more, and as sick as he felt that he was so aroused by the situation, the longer he stayed the harder it was to leave. His guilt grew with every second that he lingered, but he quickly pushed aside those feelings. Gil swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, trying to will his arousal away and _move_, but his attempts were futile.

Oz began panting, and Gil watched in a daze as his right hand twitched and slid underneath the covers. Moments later, Oz inhaled sharply and bucked his hips up, mumbling incoherently as he exhaled. Gil's mouth went dry. He stared mesmerized at the lump in the covers that concealed Oz's erection. Obscured from view, his hand moved up and down. Up, down. Up, down. Repeat. Every stroke made him moan louder and his face flush brighter. Gil was fully aroused at this point, and although he screamed at himself to tear his gaze away and flee the room, his legs refused to obey his commands. All he could think about was that hand… That slender, delicate hand that was caressing his member so slickly, creating such pleasurable friction… How that hand would feel on his own member, rubbing up and down the shaft, perhaps stopping for a moment to tease the sensitive tip before sliding down once again and giving a firm squeeze… He would gasp out in shock and raise his half-lidded eyes to meet Oz's mischievous ones and knowing smirk… Then he would lean down and place his lips against Gil's ear…

"Does Gil… like it when I touch him like this?" Oz murmured, his hot breath sending shivers down Gil's spine. Before giving him a chance to reply, Oz bit down harshly on his earlobe, causing him to cry out in pain. His moan of pain quickly turned into one of pleasure when Oz stuck his tongue out and licked the sore bite mark, taking the flexible flesh between his lips and sucking gently. "Well, Gil?" he prompted, tauntingly slowing down his ministrations to Gil's erection as his breathing became more haggard.

"_Ha-hai, Bocchan_!" Gil stuttered, staring up into those glassy, verdant eyes, silently pleading for Oz to move his hand faster. He would always be a slave to those eyes…

Lost in his fantasy, Gil had started to rub his hardened member through his pants in time with Oz's strokes. He quickly clamped his unoccupied hand over his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping. So frustrated and pent up with unrequited desire, Gil couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried. He'd spent ten years trying to bring Oz back from the abyss, ten years full of anxiety, fear, and hopeless yearning. Gil hadn't changed a bit; he was still the same as that fourteen-year-old boy who woke up alone with a tent in his underwear after the most amazingly realistic dreams; the boy who would take himself into his hand and pretend that it was Oz's hand rubbing his shaft, pumping him roughly until he reached orgasm with Oz's name dripping off his lips; the boy who was consumed by overwhelming shame as his erection softened and his seed grew cold around his fingers, bringing him back to reality. He'd spent all this time hopelessly in love with Oz, who still remained clueless as to Gil's feelings for him.

Oz's breathing became more erratic and his movements sped up as he got closer and closer to his climax. Gil, still hating himself but unable to tolerate the pressure of his throbbing erection, unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside, gasping in relief as his hand curled around his swollen member and started pumping frantically. Vaguely, he noticed that Oz's mumbling had become more coherent, and he strained to make out his words.

"Nnnh… hah," Oz panted, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. "Oh… haa… hah… uhn… Ah! I… I'm… ah! I'm gonna… Ahh!"

Oz's scream tore Gil out of his trance. His eyes widened in horror as he returned to his senses. What was he doing? Jerking off to someone who was having a wet dream? This wasn't right; he had to get out of here, and fast. He attempted to stand but his legs wobbled and collapsed the instant he put weight on them, causing him to fall backwards and crash into a dining tray behind the bed. The resounding clang of metal dishes combined with Gil's yelp of pain was enough to wake Oz from his pleasurable dream.

"Who's there?" Oz called out blearily. Gil quickly stuffed his hardened member back into his pants and buttoned up, hoping that Oz wouldn't be able to see him in the near darkness. Unfortunately, Oz's eyes adjusted to the darkness and spotted Gil lying in a tangled mess on the floor. "Gil?"

"Yes?" Gil mumbled hesitantly.

There was a pause.

"Come here."

Gil slowly untangled himself from the dishes and dragged himself over to the bed, halting near the foot. He was still painfully aware of his arousal, which had barely been diminished by the pain from his fall, and was in no hurry to alert Oz to his predicament.

Oz's eyes narrowed as he ascertained that it was indeed Gilbert who had intruded into his bedroom. "What are you doing here?" His tone was guarded.

Gil stared at his feet, avoiding Oz's piercing glare. The air between them was tense.

"I… you…" Gil was at a loss for words. He glanced up at Oz, who continued eyeing him expectantly. Dropping his gaze again, Gil muttered, "You were having a…" He faltered. "A nightmare," he finished lamely.

"A nightmare?" Oz repeated, suspicious. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Gil shuffled uneasily. "Ah… that is… I didn't want to scare you?" Even to Gil, that sounded like a pretty lame excuse.

Oz raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I was having a nightmare, and you didn't wake me up because you were afraid that you would… scare me?"

Gil was confused himself. Did Oz not remember the dream he had been having just moments ago? Why was he acting so bemused? Was he playing dumb, or did he genuinely forget?

"Gil, come closer."

Reluctantly, he shifted closer to Oz, who observed him steadily for a moment before saying, "Gil, tell me the truth. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Gil closed his eyes, thinking of the most tactful way to reply.

"You seemed to be… _enjoying_ your dream," Gil muttered under his breath. He glanced up briefly at Oz, whose expression changed from one of bewilderment to one of profound mortification as he recalled the content of his dreams. His cheeks flushed bright red as he became aware of his sticky hand and subtly wiped it off under the covers. Gil felt his member twitch at the sight. Embarrassment suited Oz well.

"You saw… you _heard_…" His jaw clenched. "Why didn't you leave me alone?" he demanded.

Now it was Gil's turn to blush. How could he explain that he had been so turned on by the sight of Oz jerking off that he had been unable to walk away?

"I-I… uh… I," Gil stuttered, thinking furiously. "Well, it wasn't my fault that you were having that kind of dream! I came in here because I was worried that you were having a nightmare! How was I supposed to know that you were dreaming about _that_?"

Oz shot him a skeptical glare from underneath his bangs. "How could you _not_ figure out what I was dreaming about? Even you aren't that thick! Why…" he hesitated, uncertain. "Why did you stay, Gil?"

Oz examined Gil, searching for an answer. Gil returned the stare, mouth slightly agape, completely cornered. The color was rising in his face, and he clenched his sweaty palms into fists as he tried to prevent his body from shaking. Suddenly Oz's eyes widened and slid downward until they came to rest on the large bulge in the front of Gil's pants. Oz shakily returned his eyes back to Gil's face, but Gil had already bowed his head in shame.

"G-Gil…" he croaked, utterly at a loss for what to say.

Gil remained silent. It was over. He had been caught, and now Oz would realize his true feelings for him, feelings that he had never in a million years intended to confess. He would lose Oz's trust, his friendship, his affection… _everything_, and all because of his perverse desire. As the silence wore on, he found himself fighting back tears. All he wanted to do was run, but he failed to muster up enough courage for even that cowardly move. He just wished Oz would say something, _anything_, because that was better than this torturous silence.

Observing Gil carefully, Oz felt his heart pang when he saw his hand tremble violently and heard a quiet snuffle. _Stupid Gil_,_ always being such a drama queen_. Knowing that Gil would continue to beat himself up until he broke the silence, Oz cleared his throat and tried again. "Gil, it's okay. It's a normal reaction. It happens to everyone -"

"It's not _normal_, Oz!" Gil interrupted loudly, his voice strained. "It's… nobody else! Just you! Always… just you." Gil's voice softened to a whisper.

Oz gaped at him, shocked by his impulsive confession. Wordlessly, he reached out and grabbed Gil's hand, pulling him closer. Bewilderment flashed across his face when Oz gently brought his head down and captured his lips with his own. When Gil remained frozen in place, Oz leaned back onto the bed, pulling Gil down with him so that he was lying on top of him. Gil jolted as his erection brushed across Oz's leg and jerked away swiftly, but Oz had already wrapped his legs around his midsection and entwined his fingers in his hair, trapping him.

"O-Oz what –"

Oz silenced him with another kiss, and this time Gil didn't try to fight it. Gently, Oz slid his tongue along Gil's lip and quickly inserted it inside his mouth when he gasped in surprise. Finally Gil started to respond to the kiss, moving his lips shyly against Oz's and hugging him closer. Oz's heart skipped a beat when he felt Gil's erection poking his thigh. For a few seconds he continued to distract him with his lips and then abruptly rolled him onto the bed, clambering on top of him before he could protest. Beneath him, Gil panted heavily, sweat clinging to his flushed face. It was amazing that he could be so turned on from just a little kissing. Brushing his damp bangs away from his forehead, Oz leaned down until his lips were just touching Gil's ear and whispered,

"You want me to… help you out with _that_?"

To emphasize his point, he reached down to cup Gil's crotch and give it a firm squeeze.

"Nnh! O-Oz don't –"

Oz snickered softly. "There's no point in pretending that you don't like it," he breathed, sticking out his tongue to lick the outer rim of Gil's ear before biting down harshly on the cartilage.

"Ouch!" Gil squealed, trying to turn his head away. "Why did you – Ah! Uhh… hah… Oz!"

Oz's tongue had slid from Gil's ear to his neck, where he had begun to suck and nip the skin. When he was satisfied with the mark he had inflected upon Gil's neck, he sat up slightly to survey his work. Gil lay panting beneath him, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly agape, completely caught up in the moment. A wave of arousal shot straight to his groin at the sight, and his pants felt uncomfortably tight. He suddenly took pity on Gil, who had been suffering from an aching erection for much longer, and decided that it was time to move forward. Unbuttoning his pants was not an issue, but as soon as he began to tug them down, Gil protested.

"W-what are you doing?" he panted, grabbing Oz's hands in an attempt to stop him. "Oz, don't – !"

"I'm helping Gil out like I said I would," Oz responded as placidly as if he were talking to a five-year old. "I'm not one to go back on my word." Quickly smacking Gil's hands away, he gave a final tug on Gil's pants and underwear, pulling them down around his ankles. Oz stared. It was a lot bigger than he had expected. Hesitantly, he ran his finger along the underside of the shaft, blood pounding in his ears. Never before had he experienced such an intense mixture of nervousness and arousal. His heart thumped against his rib cage, and his stomach churned. He felt lightheaded and hot all over. Although he knew the basics of what he was about to do, he had never actually attempted it before, and he worried that he would do something wrong. But the needy moans that spilled from Gil's lips spurred him on. He looked up at Gil again, gently rubbing circles on his shaft, smirking faintly at Gil's helpless expression.

"O-Oz… Nnnh… Haa…"

Since Gil was completely distracted and no longer attempting to push him off, Oz decided that it was time. Taking a deep breath, Oz lowered his head until it was right next to Gil's swollen member. Swallowing nervously, he tentatively stuck out his tongue and licked the tip.

"OZ!" Gil gasped, involuntarily bucking his hips up. "D-don't do that!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"B-because! It's… AH! It's dirty! AHH! S-stop, Oz! Uhhn… Please!"

"Please what, Gil? You want me to do… _this_?" And his tongue began darting in and out of the slit, tasting the pre-come that had gathered there. Gil moaned and latched onto Oz's hair, subconsciously pushing his head down farther.

"Getting a bit eager now, aren't we?" Oz chided lightly. "Well, if that's what you want… Then I suppose I have no reason to disobey…"

And he abruptly took the whole tip into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently, observing Gil's reactions with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Gil writhed in ecstasy, thrusting his hips up to force his erection deeper into Oz's mouth. Not expecting this sudden movement, Oz gagged and hurriedly pinned Gil's hips to the bed. Slowly he inched along the entire length, running his tongue along the underside and keeping an eye on Gil the entire time. Just watching him was enough to make him want to orgasm on the spot. Gil squirming beneath him, sweat slipping down his flushed face, completely at his mercy… His own erection throbbed painfully. He was amazed that he had become so aroused just from pleasuring Gil without even touching himself. Although he regretted that Gil's eyes, scrunched up in pleasure, were hidden from view, he figured that there was always next time to watch them…

"O-Oz…. Ahh… Don't…. Stop!" Gil cried out when Oz started humming along his length, the vibrations shooting up through his body. "Oh! Oz... Haaa…. Ah! Uhn… Oz! OZ!" Gil chanted his name as he neared his climax. His stomach muscles tightened, getting ready for his release. "Ah! I… I'm… Oh, Oz! Haaa… Oz, I'm – I'm gonna… Ahh! Oz, I'm gonna come!"

But despite his warning, Oz did not let go, instead choosing to suck even harder, causing Gil to go over the edge and release his semen inside of Oz's mouth. As Gil rode out the best orgasm of his entire life, he watched through heavily lidded eyes as Oz swallowed everything and then licked his lips. Smiling softly at the sight of his exhausted friend, Oz leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Hardly believing that this could be reality, yet not wanting the moment to end, Gil wrapped his arms around Oz's torso and held him tightly as his breathing slowed.

"Ah, Gil! L-let go!" Squirming free from Gil's grasp, Oz sat up on his legs, wincing.

"Oz? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Ah… No, I'm alright," he lied quickly. Gil had been so caught up in his own pleasure that he was oblivious to Oz's problem. Although he would have preferred that Gil help him take care of it, he looked so exhausted and content that Oz didn't have the heart to suggest that he do anything more.

Gil narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Um, I-I'll be right back," Oz mumbled, clambering off of the bed clumsily.

"Wait!"

Gil, not wanting him to leave, snatched his sleeve and tugged, causing him to collapse back on top of him. Then Gil felt it: Oz's erection. Gil's face turned bright red. Oz was turned on by _him_?

Oz bit back a moan when his aching member rubbed against Gil's leg. All he wanted to do was go to the bathroom so he could take care of the matter, but Gil, as per usual, insisted on being difficult. Sexually frustrated and growing increasingly irritated, Oz growled, "Gil, will you let go?"

Instead of complying, Gil reached up and started tugging on Oz's shorts. Swatting his hands away, Oz exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out," Gil responded, repeating Oz's words from before. He grasped Oz's hips and pulled the shorts down. Oz's gasped when the cool air hit his erection.

"No, Gil, don't worry about it! You're tired. I can just – AH!"

Oz couldn't prevent himself from moaning when Gil wrapped his fingers firmly around his shaft.

"Gil! Seriously, you don't have to – OH!" Oz screamed as he climaxed unexpectedly, spilling his semen all over his stomach and Gil's hand. Gil blinked, surprised.

"But I hardly touched you!"

Color rose to Oz's face, embarrassed that he had come so quickly. Gil had lasted so much longer than him!

"I-it's not my fault!" Oz spluttered, ashamed. "It's not fair! You have more experience than I do!"

"W-WHAT?" Gil stammered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! After all, you have had ten more years to practice!"

"Are you insinuating that I've done this before?"

Oz blinked. "Well, haven't you? You are twenty-four now…"

Turning his head away, Gil mumbled, "Not… Not with anyone else. How could I when I had already found the one person that I love most?" Realizing what he had just said, Gil quickly turned to look back at Oz fixed him with a peculiar stare.

"That's the second time tonight that you've said that! What are you trying to say?"

Cautiously, Gil rested his hand on Oz's cheek and tilted his chin up so that he could see his eyes.

"I love you, Oz."

Never before had he heard those words spoken to him from anybody other than his little sister back when they were both kids. To hear it now with such sincerity made Oz's heart swell and his eyes burn. He hugged Gil, burying his face in his neck.

"Thank you, Gil."

Gil smiled and patted his head gently until they both drifted off to sleep, content for the first time in a while.


End file.
